


Stardew Valley: a night at Marnie's

by MysticPine



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPine/pseuds/MysticPine
Summary: You've had your eyes on Shane for a while, but after seeing him completely drunk at the bottom of the bar's stairs, you decided to help him out and dragged him to Marnie's.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Stardew Valley: a night at Marnie's

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Shane's 6th heart event. Also, this is my first work and English is not my first language, so please be kind.  
> If you have any request for other Stardew Valley character x reader of all sort just tell me :)  
> If you also want some sort of suite to this, tell me as well. 
> 
> Y/N = your name

It's been a couple of months you've been in this small town. Things were hard at first, since you never took care of an actual farm before, but you started to get the hang of it. You've also met most people around town ,making some of them your friends, but for others, your feelings were still a little conflicted regarding their attitude toward you.

One man in particular comes into mind when you try to explain your relation. The first time you met him, he straight out told you to fuck off, which pissed you off at first, but as time got by and you tried to get more friendly, you learned his name was Shane. Most of the time, after your hard day at work, you took the habit of going to the bar for a little drink and socialization. That's where you saw him the most, standing in a corner not talking to anyone, sipping on his beer, You never actually saw him leave, since you always left rather early.

You never really cared about him, you found him a bit ludicrous, and even more so when you found him drunk on the floor at Marnie's house. You once shared a beer near the lake and it's the only good memory you actually have of that man. But then, that rainy evening, at the cliff, your entire opinion changed.

Seeing him in what you could only describe as complete despair, drunk out of his mind. The discussion you had with him shook you to your very core and that's when you realized you cared more about him than you thought. When he mentioned he would be ready to roll down, you got so scared. In a flash, the thought of not seeing him around, not having those short conversations or not even seeing him at the bar terrified you. Even thought you talked him out of it, you couldn't sleep that night. The next morning, when you walked out your front door, you saw him stand there in surprised. Your heart squeezed in your chest along with a feeling of joy and relief. The only thing you could think of saying was how glad you were that he was still there. It made him smile a little which made your soul melt so ever slightly.

Since that day, you didn't really talked to him, but at the bar, you caught his glance, but avert his eyes as soon as they meet yours. This was also the case for you, when you were slightly peeking at him, seeing he would look at you, you'd quickly look away, sipping quickly at your drink or starting a conversation.

One evening, you decided to go once more at the bar, but luckily for you, you saw on the weather report that it'd be raining the next morning. You loved when it did because you could actually stay in bed a little longer. The crops would get all the water they need from the rain and you could take the day a little more easier knowing none of them would be ready yet. That also meant that you could stay later at the bar and perhaps even get a few more drinks.

When you entered, you realized it was Friday since most of the town was there. You quickly looked over and smiled seeing that Shane wasn't missing either. You sat down and started to drink while having a conversation with Pam that was already pretty drunk. The night was a good one and you got enough drink to get pretty tipsy. You actually forgot about Shane for a while as you joined Sam and Sebastian at the pool table, but you were perhaps too tipsy to win this round.

The evening when by and the closing time was near. You looked over where the man would be, but at your surprise he was gone. You felt a small wave of disappointment since you were slowly gathering the courage to go talk to him. After all, you don't really know how he's been since that night. You shrugged a little and thanked Gus for the night before opening the door. The rain had already started and the air was a bit chilly. You stepped down, but suddenly stopped when you realized you were about to step on someone. Your heart sank a little seeing Shane on the ground, drunk and now soaked because of the rain.

 _Not again.._ you thought to yourself while crouching closer to him. You place a hand on his shoulder and shook gently.

\- '' Shane... are you okay? '' you said a little bit hesitant

You heard a grunt as he moved a little and sat up.

\- '' I.. I drank to much again '' he mumbled before slowly getting up.

You helped him by grabbing his arm. You were mixed between anger and sadness seeing him in this state once more. He still had a good walk before getting to his place and in his state, he wouldn't make it. If he collapsed on the ground under the rain again, it could be really bad for his overall health.

\- '' For crying out loud Shane... you can't go anywhere like this...'' You took a deep breath and glared at him

\- '' I'll take you home'' you said a bit roughly.

He looked slightly at you. He wanted to protest, but he knew quite well you were right, so he didn't. It took quite a while to get to his place and the rain started to poor even more. You knock on the door and Marnie opened. Her soft smile quickly shifting in horror, seeing you both soaked and cold. You could feel the cold in your bones as the rain was more chilly than usual. Shane was looking down and didn't even dare to look at his haunt eyes.

\- '' Oh (Y/N) honey... come in and get warm I'll take care of him from now. '' She said worried while stepping away from the door, letting you both enter.

She went and grabbed a towel for each of you to get dry. He grabbed one and you could see that he was still clearly intoxicated, but the cold water helped him get his idea straight a little. He ran the towel on his face and hair before letting it rest there. Marnie stood there for a second, but then forced a smile.

\- '' I'll go make some tea to warm you up'' Then she left you both alone in the entrance.

You dried your hair and your face, you wrapped the towel over your shoulders, trying to warm yourself up so ever slightly even thought your clothes were still soaked.

\- '' Y/N... I'm …. I'm sorry '' He said, breaking the silence. His voice was low and full of remorse, making your heart sink in your chest.

Even that night near the cliff, he didn't sound this broken. You lift your gaze at him, but he didn't dare to look at you.

\- '' It's … it's fine Shane.. Now we're here and we're fine''

It made him lift his eyes slightly toward your direction. You smiled a little trying to make him feel better, but it didn't seem to work. You noticed him glance at your shivering body, you tried to stop, but as soon as you did, it's your teeth that started clacking from the cold.

\- '' No you're not fine... you're freezing .. and it's my fault.. '' He said in a low tone.

\- '' I'll warm myself up in no time. It's not your fault I got pretty tipsy too, so... and I still am actually so that's why I'm so cold I guess'' That was a blunt lie, but you tried to make up an excuse to make him feel better.

At this moment, Marnie entered the room with two mugs full of hot tea and handed you one each. She looked at you and smile.

\- '' There you go honey. You'll stay here for the night, you can't go back home in that rain. I believe we have some space for you to sleep. ''

You gladly grabbed the cup of tea and sip at it right away, feeling the warmth sliding down your throat.

\- '' Thank you. I don't want to be a bother though ''

\- '' Oh don't worry. You've been a big help to Shane it's the least I can do for you '' She said with a genuine smile this time.

\- '' I'll give you a pajama and put your cloth to dry. Go take a warm shower it'll help you'' Then she looked at Shane. '' You should do the same okay? ''

He simply nodded and walked to go to his room. You wanted to follow him, knowing he wasn't feeling well, but Marnie gently put a hand on your arm. 

\- '' Don't … he doesn't listen to anyone when he's in that state of mind. Just go take a shower and after we'll see how he feels. ''

\- '' A-are you sure ..? Maybe he'll talk to me? ''

\- '' Well it's true that he did listen to you on that night and I thank the heavens for it. Maybe he did find a liking to you''

Hearing those words made the cold in your body fade a little and you could feel the warmth in your cheek. You simple nod and looked at her walking to the kitchen. You got to the bathroom and proceed to take a really warm shower, which felt nice. Though, even if the warm water was making the shivers go away, it couldn't make you happy as your constant thoughts were on Shane right now. As soon as your shower was done, you'd go talk to him.

Once done, you grabbed the pajama that you've been given and put it on quickly. It was a simple T-shirt with an owl on it with matching pants. It was a bit big for you and figured it was probably one of Marnie's, but she was so kind to let you stay you could only be happy to have this cute owl on you.

You left the bathroom and realized the air was more chill as you left your steamy warmth. Marnie was waiting on the other side and smile seeing you come out.

\- '' I'm glad it fits, I was scared it'd be too big'' She said laughing a little

You smiled a little, but looked quickly toward Shane's door, It was closed, making you even more worried.

\- '' Go tell him you're done with your shower so he can take his. ''

You nod and walked to his room.

\- '' S-Shane..? The bathroom's free if you want a shower now. ''

But you didn't receive any answer. You knock on the door a little, but there was still no answer. You got worried again and decided to open the door slowly.

\- '' Shane? ''

You noticed the lights were closed. You thought it'd be wise not to open them and you walked a little more in the room. It was rather dark and you almost tripped on a ball that was on the ground, but as your eyes started to adjust, you saw him sitting on his bed, his head resting his hands on his elbows and knees. You knew he wasn't feeling well at all and decided to walk toward him.

\- '' hey.. Are you okay? '' You asked in a comforting soft voice.

It took a few seconds before you heard him take deep breath. You sat beside him on the bed and saw he still had his wet clothing on.

\- '' You'll catch cold if you keep this on'' You said worried while placing a hand on his shoulder.

You felt him jumped a little as you put a hand on him and he let go of his head.

\- '' I'm not okay. I thought I'd try... a god honest try and yet... look at me now..''

Your heart sank so deep that you could actually feel your chest hurt. You wanted to help him, you hated seeing that sad look on his face. You wanted to hug him. Maybe it was selfish of you, but you wanted to be the one that makes him smile and feel like he's worth something. The more you were with him, the more you realized he was worth a lot for you. You could feel the alcohol in your body and your mind a bit fuzzy from it, which had the bad habit of making you say thing you wouldn't normally say.

\- '' Shane? ''

You noticed the lights were closed. You thought it'd be wise not to open them and you walked a little more in the room. It was rather dark and you almost tripped on a ball that was on the ground, but as your eyes started to adjust, you saw him sitting on his bed, his head resting his hands on his elbows and knees. You knew he wasn't feeling well at all and decided to walk toward him.

\- '' hey.. Are you okay? '' You asked in a comforting soft voice.

It took a few seconds before you heard him take deep breath. You sat beside him on the bed and saw he still had his wet clothing on.

\- '' You'll catch cold if you keep this on'' You said worried while placing a hand on his shoulder.

You felt him jumped a little as you put a hand on him and he let go of his head.

\- '' I'm not okay. I thought I'd try... a god honest try and yet... look at me now..''

Your heart sank so deep that you could actually feel your chest hurt. You wanted to help him, you hated seeing that sad look on his face. You wanted to hug him. Maybe it was selfish of you, but you wanted to be the one that makes him smile and feel like he's worth something. The more you were with him, the more you understood he was worth a lot for you. You could feel the alcohol in your body and your mind a bit fuzzy from it, which had the bad habit of making you say thing you wouldn't normally say. 

\- '' You know I really hate to see you sad like that. I .. I like when you smile. I'd really like to see you happy. It makes my heart feels warm. '' You said to him with a voice softer than you'd like it to be.

He got a bit surprised and glanced a little at you. It made you realized what you said and you felt the sudden burn in your cheek.

\- '' W-well you know like I like to see anyone smile.. I just like to see people happy you know '' You said quickly

A soft chuckled escaped his lips, making you stop your sentence abruptly. You believe it's the first time you ever heard him laugh. You looked at him, but he was still staring at the ground. 

\- '' It's the first time someone says something like that to me '' He almost murmured.

Before you could talk, he got up, making a little grunt noise and grabbing his towel.

\- '' I'll go take a shower.. wait here I wont have for long '' His voice was still hinting sadness.

You nod and watched him leave the room. You looked at the floor feeling some butterfly in your stomach. Why were you so nervous all of sudden. It's like you just realized where you were and with whom you were talking. You took a deep breath and rubbed your hands together, trying not to think about it. But his soft chuckles resonated in your mind. You covered your face with your hands. _Oh no this cannot be happening_ you thought to yourself. After a few seconds, you let go of your face and looked around the room a little. It was quiet and somewhat peaceful. You could hear the rain on his window and the sound of Marnie in the kitchen. You took another deep breath. When you first met Shane, you'd created an mental image of what his room would be like. You were surprised to find it rather clean and not smelling anything. Sure, there were some clothing on the floor along with a book, but you were no better. His beard and hair were unkempt, but other than that, when you saw him at work, he seemed well dressed and hard at work. That made you realized that he's exactly like you before you moved to this small town to take over your grandpa's place. You hated your life and your job. Lucky for you, you had that opportunity, but he doesn't.

Lost in your thoughts, you were looking at the rain slowly sliding down the window. Suddenly someone entered the room again, snapping you out of your thoughts as you looked over. Even though the lights were still closed, you saw him standing near his closet with a pair of Jogging, but no shirt.

You were an adult and saw your fair share of man's chest in your life, but for some reason, you were not prepared for this and the only fact he was there shirtless made you blush so much you had to look away. You felt so stupid and childish for doing so. You jumped when you heard him talk.

\- '' Are you okay? Want me to turn on the light? '' His voice was nonchalant, making you relieved he didn't saw your state.

\- '' N-no! No it's fine '' You said quickly looking at him and waving with your arms. The light would no doubt reveal your red face to him.

He shrugged a little and started to search in his clothing for a shirt. You watched him do and for the first time, you figured you never really took the time to look at him. Yeah, sure you saw his face, but you never took the time to study his entirety. He wasn't as bad as you'd imagined. He did have a beer belly and was slightly chubby, but since he was still working almost every day, he wasn't that much in a bad shape. His arms were the things you noticed that had some muscles. As he turned a little, you saw his front and he had the right amount of chest hair for your taste. But suddenly you looked away and frowned at your own thoughts. Why on earth were you judging his body to see if he was your type or not. It's not like if anything would happen. He finally found a shirt and put it on, but you didn't dare to look at him, in case your face would be red.

\- '' Why did you wanted me to wait for you '' you finally said a bit hesitant.

You could feel his stare fall upon you and he shrug a little.

\- '' I.. I don't know really. You make me feel.. a little better '' He said in a low tone.

Your heart started racing hearing those words. You didn't know how to react or what to say. You just looked at him a little. But as you opened your mouth to speak, a massive lighting struck a tree near by, making a deafening sound. You jumped off the bed and your only reflex was to get away from the window, but you stumble on something on the ground and lost balance. You heavily fell on the man, making him fall along with you. You were sitting on his laps, but you didn't realized as you were covering your ears, eyes shut fast. You hated thunder since you were a child and this one took you by surprise. The fact that the room was dark made it even scarier for you. Your body was slightly shaking and you felt the man move a little under you, but you were too scared to move. You heard a muffled voice.

\- '' Y/N are you okay? '' Shane asked

You quickly shrug no, not removing your hands from your ears nor opening your eyes. The fact that you were still under the influence of alcohol made everything even worse, since now that your eyes were closed, your head started spinning. You heard a new thunder and crisp your body even more. Suddenly you felt hands softly slide on your arms up to your hands and gently removed them from your ears. You looked at him quickly with a scared look on your face, but you saw him softly smile at you.

\- '' I never thought someone like you would be scared of thunder. '' He said and you could actually hear a pinch of amusement.

You frown a little and was about to reply, but you saw a flash of lightning again so you closed your eyes. For the first time since you're in this town, you've heard him laugh genuinely. You opened your eyes and looked more at him. This was indeed stupid and kind of funny. He was leaning on a wall with you sitting on his laps completely scared. You were sure even Jas wasn't that childish. After a few more thunder, the rain finally calmed down.

\- '' See it's done now '' He said

You were so embarrassed you looked down at the floor.

\- '' I'm so sorry.. '' You murmured

You wanted to get up, but his hands gently grabbed your arm and stopped you from doing so. You looked at him really surprised only to find a more serious look on his face.

\- '' D-dont. It … it feels nice. Everything stop spinning when you're near.. '' He said hesitantly.

You actually forgot that he was drunk as well, perhaps a lot more than you in fact, but he was hiding it quite well. Then the room got quiet, only the soft rain could be heard tapping on the window. You sat back down on him, your body started to feel a lot warmer. You'd be scared it'd be awkward, since you didn't know him that much to be that close physically, but everything felt right. His intoxicated body was relaxed and you didn't feel any tension of muscles which made yourself relax. You could hear soft grumble of the thunder getting further and further. For some reason you really did feel safe here. For once, it was not you helping him out, but him helping you. You looked at his face and you clearly see he was gazing at your body slowly with pinkish cheeks. You didn't say anything, because you did the same thing just a few moments ago after all. As you were looking at his face, your eyes lowered to his lips and another drunk thought crossed your mind. How would it feel to kiss those lips. You quickly chased the thought away and looked up, but only to meet his gaze. Your heart skipped a beat as your eyes met.

\- '' T-thank you for the help .. '' You said softly trying not to break the calm.

\- '' You've done so much for me.. I guess it's the least I can do '' He said with a soft smile curving his lips.

It made you smile as well and without realizing it, you leaned slightly more on him. He was quite comfortable and you could feel the heat of his body. You could feel his chest rising with each breath and also the beating of his heart that was quite fast. To be honest, you're pretty sure it was matching yours.

\- '' But it's so stupid .. to be scared of something so … so stupid '' you said with a shameful laugh.

\- '' Perhaps, but I wont lie, it made you look adorable ''

Those words cut the air straight out of your lungs and you looked at him. It's the first time someone said anything like that and you thought he'd be the last person to say something in those lines. It's clear that his current drunkenness had something to do with it, but you loved hearing those words.

\- '' Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry at you for getting drunk again '' You said, but couldn't help but to crack a smile.

He leaned his head against the wall and a slight smirk curved his lips.

\- '' Can I do something to make myself forgiven? ''

You could feel a rush of electricity run through your entire body as he said that. You couldn't help but diverge your gaze back at his lips. You bite your own for a second as you tried to rationalize your drunk thoughts. But having your two bodies so close, the mood so right, you wanted to try. You knew the risk of rejection was high, but that little voice telling you to stop was gone from the alcohol.

\- '' Well... maybe one thing '' You finally said

He looked a little more at you.

\- '' hmm? What is it ? ''

You took a quick breath to build up your confidence and you sat a little more upwards.

\- '' Close your eyes'' You said authoritatively.

He got a bit surprised, but he shrugged slightly and did as you asked. You smile more seeing him and your heart was racing so fast. It was clearly not the first man you kissed before, but for some reason, the fact that you didn't know each other that much made it more thrilling, like you were about to do something forbidden. You turned to face him and gently leaned in. He didn't move or protested to that movement, which was a good sign. You then gently pressed your lips against his. His unkempt beard was a bit itchy, but his lips were soft. You felt his body jolt a little as soon as you did, but to your surprise, he didn't stop you. You left your lips pressed gently for a few second before leaning back, but you felt him lean forward to follow your movement. Your lips fell apart for a second before he engaged in another kiss. Your heart filled with joy and your stomach with butterflies. You slide a hand on his chest and deepen the kiss a little more, pressing your lips further. One of his hands slide on your back, pulling you closer. After about a minute, the kiss stopped and you leaned back. Your face was obviously red, but you smiled seeing his matched yours.

\- '' I .. didn't thought you'd be willing '' You said with a tint of surprise.

\- '' You're kidding right? '' He said raising an eyebrow.

\- '' Well.. we don't … know each other that well.. '' you said with a shrug

\- '' Do you remember when you came to the lake, It was brief, but we had a small talk while sharing a drink.. it was raining ''

You nod, of course you remembered quite well since it was the first time you had a decent conversation with him. 

\- ''Since that day... I... '' he continued.

He looked away so your eyes wouldn't meet his.

\- '' I couldn't stop thinking about you. I liked seeing you at the bar or just in the morning when I'm on my way to work , seeing you wait for the store to open. The smile you give me every time helps me throughout the day. That's why, that night beside the hill, your words had so much impact on me. '' His voice was low and hoarse.

For reasons you haven't understood, those words hit you like a truck. You lift yourself up and place both legs next to his so you could face him completely. You pulled him closer into a hug.

\- '' That night, I was so scared you'd do it. I was terrified Shane. '' You whispered

He didn't say anything, but you could feel him sigh slightly before wrapping his arms around you.

\- '' I'm sorry '' He whispered back

You felt his face gently cuddle between your shoulder and neck. Once again, his beard was itchy, but another rush of adrenaline rushed down your body when you felt his lips giving a kiss on your skin. It was so ever gentle at first, but quickly got more involved and you could even feel his tongue. You slide a hand in his hair while a soft whimper escaped your mouth. That sound seemed to have shot him straight in the heart as he pulled you closer, pressing his body against yours. You felt a small pain on your neck before he stopped. You knew quite well he just left a hickey. He quickly leaned back on the wall.

\- '' I went to far huh ? '' You could hear the lust in his voice.

But now the damage was done. You wanted that man more than ever now. You shook your head and quickly leaned closer, kissing him again. This time, it was more aggressive as your tongue entered his mouth. Yet again, he didn't resist in any way. He pulled you even closer and you felt one of his hand slide under your shirt, caressing your back. As you pressed your body against his, you could clearly feel he was aroused, but then, he moved slightly in discomfort. It made you realized you were still both on the floor.

\- '' oh sorry'' you quickly removed yourself from him, making him chuckle slightly.

\- '' Yeah it's not the most comfortable place I must admit '' He slowly got up as well.

He grunted a little putting a hand on his face as everything started to spin again. You bit your lip, hearing this noise a little and you glance at the bed behind him. Of course it could not go that far, could it? You were so lost in your mind that you didn't even see him get closer before he slide a hand in your back. You flinched a little looking at him, but your eyes didn't had time to meet that he kissed you again. You clench his shirt a little, then you felt him stepped back before falling on the bed, dragging you along. You escaped a little squeal as you fell, but then laughed. You were now on him and you leaned up a little. He was clearly blushing, but still smiling. It was rare that you see him smile. You only had the chance to see it when you gave him a beer or something he liked at his birthday. You got to his level and kissed him again. This time he slides his hand under your shirt a lot further on your back and slightly to your side. You noticed that he was a bit hesitant to go further, but you smile and quickly leaned up, breaking the kiss, and removed your shirt. You felt his breath stop for a second.

\- D-don't hesitate... t-tonight's your night you can do whatever you like.'' You said in a shy tone.

But you knew, seeing his expression, that your words shook him and he didn't waste any time to slide his hands up your body up to your breast. He gently pressed his palm on them and rubbed them, making you moan softly. Suddenly, his hands grabbed your side and you quickly shifted place with him who was now on top.

You blushed a lot feeling his body pressing on yours and his bulging member pressing on you. He softly kissed between your breast going all the way up to your neck. You slid your hand in his hair and smile more, but you gasp as you felt his hand enter your pajamas pants, caressing your thigh. His hand was warm and it slid almost between your legs, but stopped.

You looked down a little and tug on his shirt so he would remove it as well. He smiled and leaned up before taking off his shirt. It made you smile even more as you slide his hands on his body in a similar fashion. He had soft belly, but it didn't bother you in the slightest. You would even say that perhaps you liked it more than muscles. You continued to go up, but he then softly grabbed your hands as you arrived at his chest, You looked at him a bit surprised. 

\- '' Are you sure you want to have sex with me? '' He murmured with a bit of sadness in his voice

\- '' Why wouldn't I ?''

\- '' Of all the boys in town that talks about you, that are better looking than me, that are kinder than me... and yet you are in my bed... why?

\- '' I … I don't know. For some reason you're the only one who feels... real? If that makes sens. Yeah, at first you were kind of a dick, but.. it didn't took long to realize that perhaps your the nicest of them all. '' You said with a shrug.

He smiled more and leaned close to your face. You felt your breast pressing on his bare chest, making you blush even more. His body was warm while you slide your hands on his shoulder and back. Since he finally got the permission to go further, he kissed your jaw and neck as his hand god between your legs. He didn't enter the pants, but he did press his hand enough for you to make sound. He then slowly grabbed the side of your pants and pulled them down slowly, giving you a chance to stop him if you didn't want to, but on the contrary, you helped him. With a swift move, your pants were off along with your underwear, leaving you naked and at his mercy. You were slightly uncomfortable since it's been a while you haven't shown yourself to someone, but from the way he looked at you, all doubt vanished. His eyes were gazing up and down your body with so much desire and lust that it made you bit your lower lip.

\- '' Like what you see? '' You wanted to sound kind of sexy, but your unsure tone made it sound a bit hesitant.

\- '' Oh yes '' He said in a breath before sliding his hands from your thigh all the way up to your chest.

He then lay down on you, giving butterfly kisses on your skin , going from your stomach all the way up to your breast.

You suddenly felt his hand caress between your legs without any restrain this time. You bit your lip hard as he started to work you up. You grabbed his hair as he kissed your neck again. You knew you couldn't be loud as Marnie and Jas were home. He leaned beside you, keeping you in his embrace while massaging one breast and working masterfully in your area. You were already humid, but with that, you were now more then ready. He finally stopped and leaned up, undoing his pants. You helped him, since now you were in a hurry. He smile and pulled them down with his boxers. Seeing how hard he was made you smirk. You leaned back down as he got above you. Both your breath were heavy with anticipation. This was clearly not his first time, which made you even more existed. You spread your legs as he got closer. He gently grabbed them and lift them up while holding his member, softly rubbing between your legs. It felt quite nice, but then you leaned your head back as you felt him enter. He was clearly not on the small side, making it hurt a little. You quickly grabbed his arms and your body tensed up slightly.

\- '' You okay? '' He whisper

You only could nod as your breath was stuck in your throat. He then slowly started to thrust. Your hands loosen their grip on his arms to slide on his shoulder. You lift your legs higher as his movement started to get faster. You tried to keep your moan as low as possible, but he suddenly pushed deeply in his thrust, making you escape one loud whimper. Hearing you made him moan softly as well, leaning on your body to go faster and a bit rougher. You grabbed his hair and the heat between you was boiling.

\- '' G-gosh you feel amazing.'' He whispered between two breaths.

The bed was slightly squeaking under you, almost matching your moans. After a few minutes, his voice started to get a little more hoarse and low as he could feel his climax approaching. You were quite close as well, it only took a few more thrust before you grabbed his back, digging your nails slightly in the skin. Your body jerked and your head flew back as that wonderful feeling engulfed your parts. That movement made him moan and thrust deeply in you. His pelvis was now completely pressed on you as he came inside your body. His climax was timed with yours as you bit your hand so you would not scream.

You felt the warmth inside you as he moved again for a few more time. Luckily for you, you knew it was in the right moment in the month that you'd be safe. He leaned on your chest, still inside. You were both panting as you caressed his hair. You remain like that for a minutes or so before he catches his breath back and leaned up, pulling himself out. You moan quietly as he did and you felt you body relax. He sat by the bed and grabbed some tissue paper and land you some as well. After a few minutes, he let himself fell in the bed beside you still slightly out of breath.

You smile and cuddled to him a little, making him smile. He slide a hand under your head and you cuddled on his chest.

\- '' That was really great. You're good'' You said in a murmur. 

\- '' You're good too ''

But then you suddenly hear a knock at the door and you sat down quickly.

\- '' Y/N your bed is ready if you ever want to sleep '' Marnie said loud enough so you would hear.

\- '' O-oh thank you Marnie!.. I'll go later'' You said with your face flushed red.

\- '' No problem dear. I'll see you tomorrow '' Then you heard footsteps walking away

You took a deep breath still sitting on the bed. You got really scared for a moment that she would enter, since for some reason people including yourself usually barge in people's house or room. But then you felt a hand gently caressing your back, following your spine. That delicate touch gave you goosebumps. You looked back seeing Shane with a smile you never seen before. His gaze was soft and his smile sincere. For the first time, you saw he was genuinely happy.

\- ''You can sleep here if you'd like. It's not the most comfortable bed but it's probably better than a couch. '' He finally said

You laughed a little letting yourself fall back on the bed.

\- ''Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.''

He smile more and turned toward you, sliding an arm under your head. You felt his hand caressing your breast lovingly, making blush again.

\- '' This was not your first time hm? '' You ask in a low voice

\- '' Hm no I had a few experiences, why? ''

\- '' You were really good ''

He chuckle a little and pulled you closer, dragging his mouth close to your ear.

\- '' You were amazing as well '' He whispered before giving a kiss.

You giggle a little as the kiss tingled slightly.

\- ''Y/N... can I share a secret with you. ''

You nod and turned your gaze toward him. You could see for a second that he was uncomfortable or perhaps even scared of what he was about to say.

\- '' I .. I wanted to tell you.. for a while... I … '' He took a deep breath and looked away '' I've fallen in love with you''

You felt your heart stop in your chest as he spoke those words. Your stomach filled with butterflies as you remain speechless. He didn't dare to look as you and was even about to turn around, but you stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder and softly pulled him closer to you. He looked at you slightly surprised, but even so when you dragged him in a kiss once more. It lasted for a couple of minutes, both caressing each other's body before you finally broke the kiss.

\- '' Me too Shane .. I did fell in love with you.. ''


End file.
